There have been a number of prior devices in the field of bookmarks which have departed from the typical sheet-like member style of bookmark. Examples of such inventions in the prior art typically consist of a bookmark which simply marks a certain page in a book or a bookmark which may have a light attached to it. Examples of these prior art bookmarks are disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,806 (Ferrick), U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,060 (Rivera) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,846 (Knight).
These bookmarks of the prior art have, however, a number of problems and shortcomings. In many cases such bookmarks are bulky and difficult to fit between the pages of a book. Certain other prior art bookmarks have what is essentially only a single linear strand for placement between pages, and this can create problems of instability. Such instability means that the portion of the bookmark device which is not between the pages can have a tendency to rotate about the linear portion that is between the pages, not to mention the fact that users are accustomed to generally fiat bookmarks for placement between pages.
There is also need for bookmarks that have special features such as being personalized to the particular style of an individual. The prior art does not contain a bookmark that can be personalized to a particular style while also being non-bulky. stable in position and easy to use. A bookmark of this sort would be desirable.